The Starlight
by AvrilSays
Summary: The vampire Celina looked down at the paper. She read the prophecy she had written, and smiled sadly. "Good luck, Starlight," she said softly, "your life will not be easy." And she wrote at the top, 'Isabella Swan, the Fifth.' TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

THE PROPHECY:

_An ordinary human aged seventeen_

_A girl who appears to be not special at all_

_She will be barely more then a teenager but she_

_Will be the One to ensure the Dark one's fall._

_Her human life will not be easy_

_Her childhood will be stolen away_

_By night she will cry her suffering_

_And put up her pretense by day._

_She will suffer from heartbreak _

_But she will hide her pain_

_For she is the Starlight_

_And her goodness will remain.  
_

_But in the War her death will be called_

_Her people will mourn the loss_

_For she will sacrifice her young and pure life_

_To save the world, she must pay the cost._

_Her death will break the hearts of both_

_A werewolf and a vampire_

_Both who truly loved her but_

_Never knew of her true power._

_So, hail the Starlight!_

_For she is our defender_

_In the War, between good and evil_

_She will be our savior._

The vampire Celina came out of her trance, and looked down at the paper. She read the prophecy that she had written, and smiled sadly.

"Good luck, Starlight." She breathed. "Your life will not be easy,"

And she wrote at the very top of the paper in her elegant script,

"_Isabella Swan, the Fifth."_

*****************************************************************

**300 years before...**

_The fourth Starlight, Alyssa Night, smiled weakly before releasing what energy she had left in a blast of light, and collapsed to the ground._

_Her best friend, Emily ran over. "Alyssa? ALYSSA!" she cried before sobbing into her best friend's motionless body._

_James, the ancient vampire, shook his head sadly. "No, Emily. Alyssa had fulfilled her purpose in the world. The War is over. She will not return. The Starlight lives, and then she dies." He told her gently._

_He looked down at the Starlight. Alyssa was a beautiful nineteen-year-old girl. So young, he thought, to be facing so much. _

_But that was the way life was. Life pushed you to the limit, and then death claimed you._

_Silently wishing the next Starlight luck, he lifted the girl up and handed her to her distraught friends and family. _

"_Alyssa was a wonderful person." He said, quietly, before leaving the battlegrounds._


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

I stared at the little piece of paper in my hands. It read, "Isabella Swan-The Fifth Starlight."

What the hell? Was I supposed to make the stars sparkle or something?

I shrugged and fell back onto my bed, only to hit something hard and sharp. "OWWW!!" I screamed. I spun around and saw a rock. A glittering, sapphire blue rock.

I picked it up and immediately it started to glow brightly. Suddenly, the light from the stone floated over to the end of my room, and the room was filled with a blinding white light. Reflexively, I flung my pillow onto my face, shielding my eyes from the light.

As quickly as it had come, the light faded away. I looked up, only to see a beautiful but messed-up girl standing over me. I stared at her.

Her long, cordovan hair was matted and bloodstained, her skin a light shade of tan. Her eyes were doe-shaped and ultramarine framed with long, jet-black eyelashes. She was tall and slender, and her limbs were bruised and bloody, as was her heart-shaped face. She was wearing a faded black shirt and a pair of ripped denim jeans, which were darkened with blood. Her lips were full and cherry red. Her facial expression looked serene, despite her completely bizarre outfit.

"Excuse me? Are you Isabella Swan?" she asked in a musical voice. I nodded silently. "My name is Alyssa Night, the Fourth." She said.

"You have a destiny which you must fulfill." I interrupted her. "Do you want some fresh clothes?" She smiled sadly and shook her head. "I cannot. I am not a citizen of your world, Isabella." She reached out to touch my desk. And her hand sank right through. "You-you're a ghost?" I asked, my voice trembling.

She smirked and shook her head. "No. I am a spirit, you could say. Sent by my real form in the Underworld. See, we can send a semi-existent form of ourselves to the mortal world. What you see is just a...projection of me. An image. You people call us ghosts, but we're not. We're not really here-just images projected by our selves in the Underworld." She explained.

"So, Isabella." She started. "Bella," I said. "Right, Bella. I'm here because you have a duty to perform. You are the Starlight.

"The Starlight is a magical being who is called during a war between the magical dimensions. The vampires, the pixies, the angels, the demons-they are at war. The Starlight is called to stop this war.

"The Starlight will be extremely powerful. However, once she has fulfilled her purpose in the world, she leaves the world altogether." Alyssa looked at me with serious, sad eyes. "And that person is you."

I blinked. "You're not serious." I whispered. "Yes I am. I can prove it. When the Starlight is called, her appearance will change. Look in the mirror."

I dashed to the bathroom, and gasped.

My mahogany hair had grown over the night-it was now waist-length, lustrous and shiny, its reddish tint now much more pronounced. My body was always slender, but now, curves had been introduced, and taken on a more shapely figure.

My ordinary Plain-Jane eyes were now wide and doe-shaped, and they had taken on a more burgundy shade then chocolate now. They were framed with long eyelashes that brushed my cheek when I looked down.

My unhealthy pallor had been replaced by a much healthier-looking shade, and my cheeks were rosy- a light shade of pink. My limbs were lithe and elegant, and my features were angular and chiseled. My lips were full and cherry red. I was never really tall, but I had grown from 5'4 to 5'7.

Incredible. Impossible. Illogical.

I heard Charlie come up and I gasped. Damn. Quick as flash, I applied a layer of foundation and some light pink lip gloss which restored my appearance a little. I used some light eyeliner and tried to make it look like my eyes hadn't changed much, and concealer to make my eyebrows look straighter, and not arched like a soaring eagle's wings.

I checked my appearance. Damn, I was still stunning.

I heard Charlie knock on the door. I peeked out and smiled weakly. "Hey, Dad."

He gasped. "Bella?" he asked. I stepped out, defeated, and put on a fake smile. "So, what's for breakfast?" I asked, attempting to steer the attention away from me.

It didn't work. "You have some explaining to do, Isabella." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sry 4 the mega long update! I was busy revising for my MYE and yet I barely passed my Geography. Lucky me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**BELLA POV**

"Really, Dad! That, uh, spa treatment is amazing! They, um, are this new company called...uh...Karen's Beauty and Spa Treatments. Yeah. I took, um, the special offer...uh, for the first twenty people to get treatments." I feebly made up pathetic excuses. Charlie obviously didn't seem to believe me.

"Isabella. If you EVER try to do Katie's Balmy Special Treatments or whatever it was again without telling me.....For.." And he stomped out.

Katie's Balmy Special Treatments? Had I really said that?

Then I suddenly remembered. Edward. Mike. ALICE.

I quickly pulled on an oversized, faded football shirt and khakis. I attempted to hide my face again. Nada.

I sighed and washed away all my makeup, and stomped out of the door.

"I hate you Alyssa." I muttered as I climbed into my rusted but beloved old Chevy.

I started the engine and drove to school, hoping that no-one would notice my transformation.

_______________________________________________

My wishes did not come true.

Mike Newton asked my out six times.

Eric and Tyler asked me out three times each.

Edward did not stop growling at them.

Alice nearly killed me when she saw my outfit.

God, can this day get any worse?

"ISABELLA!!"

Apparently, it can.

Unwillingly, I answered my DEAR boy/best friend's questions. Like:

Edward: What happened to you?

Alice: What did you DO to yourself?

Edward: Who did this?

Alice: What happened to your eyes?

Edward: What did Charlie say?

Alice: OH MY GOD, what the HELL are you wearing?!

Me: I don't know. And it's a football shirt.

Suddenly, a wave of fatigue overcame me and I swayed. The last thing I saw was Edward's shocked face and Alice's murmur of, "Her EYES."

**Short I know. But whatever. See you guys.**

**~A.J.**


	4. AN

Dear Readers,

Okay, you've probably thought I've fallen off the face of the Earth or something. I'm so sorry, but this, unfortunately, is not an update. Please don't kill me!

I've been reading through my older fanfics and spotted HUNDREDS of mistakes. I really want to edit them, but I haven't got the time lately. So, if you're a beta for Twilight fanfiction, PLEASE drop me a PM. I would love it if you could help me beta my older chapters.

This is a mass message to all my Twilight fanfics, so if you're willing to help me beta, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me which of my fanfics you're willing to help me beta for. 'Course, if you're okay with beta-ing ALL my Twilight fanfics, it would be awesome and a half. ;D

Love you all (yeah, even the critics and flamers),

AJ.


End file.
